poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Superwritermaniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Questions for Supervideomaniac I, yru17, have a question for you, Supervideomaniac. I'm having Genie from Aladdin working with the witches (Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch) unitl they meet Littlefoot and the gang (as Genie will join Littlefoot and his friends) in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, so for SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron, can you have The Flying Dutchman working with the witches, since he's a magical ghost like them? my replay: i already had the flying dhuchman as Mirage's right hand man, so, sorry. That's all right. Did you know that Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron (since Genie is in it as well)? my replay: well, i was requested to guess star them in my verson but when i saw the wiki, i disided not to go though with it. What else were you requested to guest star in the movie? my replay: can't remember. That's too bad. I hope you can find a SpongeBob's Adventures film to guest star Simba and the gang in someday. my replay: funny you mentioned that, i planed to guest Simba, Timon, Pumba, Julien, Maurice, and Mort in Spongebob and friends meet Dinosaur. Well, I guess that's probably why I just took the characters from The Lion King (except for Zazu), SpongeBob SquarePants, Aladdin (except for Genie), and The Jungle Book (except for the Vultures) out of Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. my replay: really? i wished i asked for your ok first. i'll try remember to give credit to you if i could ever get to it, i'm facing some problems now, i rather not talk about. Okay. I can try to remember to cut some characters I was originally going to guest star out of a movie if they're already guest starring in another crossover with one same movie or if there's already going to be a crossover film between a character I was origianally going to guest star and a same movie. my replay: long story short, your gonna be careful on what your gonna add you mean, right? Right. my question: i need your aproofful on something: can i use Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa in my verson of the black cauldron? it's for Lionkingrulez. Yes. And because you get to put them in your movie, I have decided to to replace them with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Zazu for my version. my request: can i have permission to use Spongebob, Patirck, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs in my verson of Brother Bear? Yes, but please make it a heart-warming film because there are no villains in Brother Bear. Hey! You can't have Ray the Firefly work for a villain. He's a good guy. Have him work with a good guy instead after coming back to life. my reason: he's not a villain par-say, he's like Bartok, he's not evil but he's traped to work with an evil person. you know, like an anti hero. in fact, he won't even behave like a villain, he'll mostly try to get Nefarious to do otherwise, but he will be forced to do what he's told. For SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin, why did it have strong language and why did you have Jafar arrested instead of being defeated as a genie? my reason: the strong laungise was by acsident, and i felt the plot for the real verson was sort of un fair, and i wanted to have Iago join the shell louge squad. do you request i work out the curse langise for the project? and please, the plot twist stays. Well, the strong language shouldn't be in a crossover film with a G-rated children's film and in that case, this is why I'm still planning to guest star SpongeBob and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, along with its sequels, even though you might have to reupload your version again someday (because I didn't get to finish watching it). my question: that answer wasn't pacific enough. are you saying you wish for the strong langise to be edit out? Since it was an accident, then yes and you can also cut the language out of the new version of the song Mean Green Mother from Outer Space from Little Shop of Horrors. my answer: well, i did felt Audrey 2 would be the main course of the problem. i could do the same thing with Banzai's line after Jasmine said, "I'm not a prize to be won." so, what's your opinion for the monsters that were with Jafar? cause, i can't help but feel they were a little too much. I thinks it makes total sense for the monsters to be with Jafar in your film. question: one last thing, should i removed Shenzi attacking the mercgent and instead have Shifu stop Shenzi from doing so and let Aladdin do the saving? I guess so. I guess you could do it after Shenzi tries to do so. Excuse me, Superwritemaniac. There's something you should know. Jack Palance, who voiced Rothbart in The Swan Princess died four years ago and Michelle Nicastro, who voiced Odette in all three of The Swan Princess films, died of a cancer last month. So when you release SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Swan Princess, can you dedicate it to the memories of Jack Palance and Michelle Nicastro? my response: oh, sorry to know about that fact, i would love to pay that kind of tribute, but my videos are focused to get people to forget their troubles, not remind them. look, i would love to, but sorry, i just can't. I understand, but I have one more question, though. Is it really true that you're doing SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas in the near future? my answer: yes, but since I'm not fast enough to complete SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch quickly, it may or may not appear this Christmas, but it will show up next year just in case I'm not fast enough. Well, since I'm guest starring Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Genie with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy and having Pete and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for Oogie Boogie in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, can you guest star King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, Louis, Sebastian, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), and Jiminy Cricket in your version? my answer: sure. in that project, i also plan to have Dracula and the hunch bunch from the scooby doo move, the relucdent werewolf, Revolta and he grim keeper from the scooby doo move the ghoul skool, and the Skull ghost from the scooby doo move the boo brothers to help Oggie Boggie destroy chrismas by helping Oggie boggie turn santa claus into soup. i also plan to have Creeper to appear there but not as a villain, but as the uncaring comic relief minor trouble maker the Shell Louge Squad and friends in trying to capture so he will be given a hearing from Shifu. note: this plot will change if this ends up appearing by next year's chrismas, cause i do plan to have Creeper join the shell louge squad in a future project, but Spongebob and Friends face the nightmare before chrismas is not that project, just one of those guest appearences. Well, for SpongeBob and Friends Meet Hercules, can you have Jafar appear AFTER Hercules grows up to be a body-building adult, since Hades already met Jafar in an animated Hercules TV series episode called Hercules and the Arabian Night? my answer: tempting offer, but i already have enough villain guest stars as it is, maybe in some future project. sounds fair enough? oh, by the way, i won't revel who the villains are yet, their a surprase. Yeah, it does sound fair enough, but I just didn't want the YouTube viewers who have seen this episode before to get confused. That's all. Hey, Supervideomaniac. I have a question for you. Who were the guest stars for SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Great Mouse Detective? my reply: can't recall, maybe when i get to reupload it, i'll give you a call. Hi superwritermaniac im john horton and i like the spongebob and friends adventures and i watch some of them all the time and one good question is Batty, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Tulio And Miguel and Devon and cornwall joining the shell louge squad my reply: yeah, that's what it saids in this page: Shell Louge Squad. to Yru17: newflash: i'm re-uploading Spongebob and Friends meet the great mouse dectecive now, just for a heads up. Hey, SuperVideoManiac, since I'm doing Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas before Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book, can you also guest star King Louie in SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas? my reply: ok then, since Lionkingrulez plans to have King Louie to join the jungle crew, might as well have him in. Can Rutt and Tuke be in that movie, too, since they'll also be members of the Jungle Adventure Crew, I'm doing the Littlefoot's Adventures version also before Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear, and if you make Spongebob and friends meet Brother Bear some time before the film?